Beyond Victory Lane
by Captain Alaska
Summary: We all know what happened at the end of the movie. Cole won and it seemed that his NASCAR career was now set in stone. But we're all left wondering, what happened the next day? What was Rowdy's reaction to the Daytona 500? Well, here is my theory on what happens the very next day after the end of the movie and Rowdy gives Cole a very important phone call that changes his life.


**Beyond Victory Lane**

* * *

_So, this is the VERY first official Days of Thunder fanfic on the site! And I am the one who got it on the site, but that's just trivial. Anyway, this is post-Days of Thunder. It takes place a day after Cole wins his First Daytona 500 where he gets quite possibly the most important phone call of his life._

"Cole Trickle, the man who nearly died at Daytona last July has just one his first Daytona 500!" One of the many news reports on TV announced as NASCAR driver Cole Trickle and his girlfriend, Dr. Claire Lewicki, were laying down in bed the Monday after the Great American Race. What an amazing day for Cole. Not only did he redeem himself and his crew chief, Harry Hogge, after how their previous season ended, but Cole also cemented the fact that he was a great race car driver, and he wouldn't leave racing quietly.

"You did an amazing job yesterday Cole," Clair said as she snuggled her boyfriend. The Daytona 500 Trophy was sitting on the TV stand next to the TV. The two were cuddling in their hotel, just relaxing after a long day yesterday. The sun streamed into the window, bathing the room in an orange/yellow glow. The sounds of tires gliding across the pavement of the street below and the chirping of birds filled the air.

"It wasn't easy Claire," Cole replied and changed the TV to another channel which was another report on him winning the race. Cole then chuckled and turned the TV off. "Well, now the only question is, what happens next?" Cole asked both jokingly and seriously. Claire sat up and studied Cole.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Despite being his doctor for the last seven months, Cole still found ways to puzzle and confuse Claire with his personality and body language. It seemed weird to her that Cole would even consider a 'what if?' scenario after his accomplishment the previous day.

"Well Claire," Cole wrapped his arm around her neck, "I don't really know what happens next," he explained, "I mean, Rowdy only needed me to drive his car for Daytona; he didn't have any real plans onward. He told me maybe it would be a different driver, or maybe him if he was feeling better," Cole concluded. Claire laid her head on his muscular chest and sighed. Even though he gave a thorough explanation, parts of him still confounded her.

"You know I told you he can't drive a car anymore Cole, it's too dangerous for him; he has a family to think about," she countered. Cole sighed and stood up from the bed and stretched, leaning against the was white wall of the room.

"Rowdy always told me this after our accident: '_I want the best for my family, no matter what.'_" Cole explained, "and that's why he refused to go to the doctor so often Claire because if he knew how badly he was hurt that he would be medically decommissioned from NASCAR, and his family would have nowhere to go," he concluded.

"I'm sorry Cole," Claire apologized and rubbed his shoulders, "it's a Doctor mindset," she cajoled the stock car driver. "Besides, you just won in his car that _he_ owns, why would he not hire you full time?" Claire asked. She too had gotten out of bed and threw on a robe.

"Because I know him," Cole replied and headed for the bathroom, "he doesn't want a driver that can outshine him," he finished before shutting the door and turning on the shower.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

Cole sighed repeatedly while shampooing his hair. He knew he should be on top of the world for winning the biggest Stock Car race of the year. The young driver smiled at the thought of 'ole Harry busting out his moonshine with Buck in celebration. Over the roar of the shower, Cole didn't hear the phone ring in the room.

"Hello?" Claire answered after jogging slightly from the balcony. Her body froze when she heard the voice on the other end. Her head lifted itself up and looked towards the bathroom door. "Yes, well he's in the shower, you want me to leave a message?" the doctor asked. She nodded and wrote down a message on the pad. "He should be done soon, yes thank you, good-bye," Claire hung up just as Cole exited the bathroom in his attire for the day: A white T-Shirt with the NASCAR logo on it and blue jeans.

"Who was that?" Cole asked while putting on a Mello Yello #51 hat. Claire pursed her lips before replying.

"It was Rowdy," she replied. Cole stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at the telephone sitting on the maplewood dresser next to the King Sized bed.

"What'd he want?" Cole asked and sat down on said bed with is hands folded into each other.

"He didn't exactly tell me; he just want to talk to you about yesterday," Claire explained. Cole took his hat off and set down next to him on the bed that had yet to be made. He clicked his tongue multiple times, afraid of exactly what Rowdy had to tell him. His hands went up to his mouth and covered hit. "Are you alright Cole?" his girlfriend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cole replied, "I'm just, nervous that's all," he admitted. He felt like a wimp. Cole knew he could drive 200 miles per hour with a pack of 40 cars as easily as filling up a car with gas. But he couldn't face a phone call?

"Do you want some privacy?" Claire asked sweetly, "I was going to go down to the lobby anyways for breakfast," she explained.

"I lost my appetite, but thanks anyway," Cole replied grimly. The doctor nodded and left the room with the key. Cole sighed again before looking down at the yellow post-it note sticking on top of the dresser with Rowdy's number on it. "Might as well get this over with," Cole breathed and slowly picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang four times before somebody answered.

_"Hello?"_ A man's tired voice asked on the other side.

"Hey Rowdy," Cole said, trying to sound upbeat, "how ya feeling?" Cole asked.

_"Hey you old son-of-a-bitch,"_ Rowdy joked, _"nice job on that win yesterday, I can't thank you enough for doing that for me,"_ Rowdy thanked like a man. Cole took a minute to soak in Rowdy's congratulations.

"No problem," Cole replied, "I kinda tore up your car a bit, but she still got the job done," he joked along.

"_That was you Cole, and Harry,"_ Rowdy firmly stated, "_it's the driver, not the car that wins the races kid,"_ the veteran racer stated firmly. _"By the way, I got some bad news from the docs,"_ Rowdy exclaimed. Cole's heart stopped and he was worried for his friend.

"W-what's wrong Rowdy?" Cole asked.

"_They done told me that I can't race anymore, you believe that bull-shit?"_ Rowdy angrily asked.

"No," Cole lied, knowing full well that telling the truth here would only make things worse, "that is total horse shit," he agreed with Rowdy, "you looked like you were gettin' better the last time I saw ya," he explained.

"_Well, I tried to fight 'em on it, but they reminded me if things went wrong that my family would have nothing left so I agreed with them, which is why I've called you Cole,"_ Rowdy said, getting down to business.

"And what for?" Cole asked, swallowing hard. "_This is it,"_ he thought to himself, "_he's gonna tell me he found someone else, a younger driver who is even better than me. And he'll want Harry to be his Crew Chief,"_ Cole worriedly thought.

_"Since I'm not medically clearded to drive anymore, I need a new driver,"_ Rowdy explained, "_a full-time, all year long driver_," he added to make sure Cole understood.

"Yeah, I get that, you want to continue in the sport and make sure your family has the best, I understand," Cole said and shut his eyes tight.

"_Well I'm glad you do Cole,"_ Rowdy said from the other end, "_look, I'm gonna be released in a couple days, so I want you and Harry to meet me at my race shop on Thursday alright?"_ Rowdy asked.

"Of course, to pick out a new driver for next week?" Cole asked, almost sure Rowdy would pick a different driver.

"_What do you mean Cole?"_ Rowdy asked confusingly, "_you're my driver for next week,"_ Rowdy explained.

"Yeah I know, but that's it right? You only needed me for a short time," Cole said, not getting what Rowdy meant.

"_Cole you stupid idiot, you're my new permanent driver!"_ Rowdy cursed him over the phone, "_there's no one else in this sport that I would have drive my car, you're the best one for the job and you proved that yesterday!"_ Rowdy shouted.

"R-really, you want me to be your permanent driver Rowdy?" Cole asked in shock.

"_Yes, what part of you're my new permanent driver, don't you understand?"_ Rowdy chuckled. Cole felt so much better now. He had a concrete future and career. The driver looked out of the balcony window and smiled at the sun and the race track in the distance. "_So, I'll see you and Harry Thursday at the shop?"_ Rowdy asked.

"You bet buddy, I'll bring the Trophy to hang in your shop," Cole smiled as the two hung up. Cole smiled in victory just as Claire walked into the room, carrying a breakfast burrito.

"Why so happy all of a sudden Cole?" Claired asked.

"Because Claire," Cole kissed her, "I'm gonna be driving for Rowdy permanently now," he smiled. Cole put on his Mello Yello hat once again and looked in the mirror with a smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
